chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitsune
The elusive Kitsune are amongst the most obscure races that the planet of Equis bears. Not many are aware they even exist. Appearance Kitsune are anthopomorphic foxes with clawed fingers, feet with paws and a fox head (Read Anthro). The Kitsune are all, gender not withstanding, very feminine in body structure. All males and females alike are very slender and suave. Males have a bit wider shoulders and some finely toned muscles, while female are more curvageous and posses small to medium sized breats. Another difference are the faces of females tend to have narrower as opposed to males, as well as having slightly longer ears. Their fur ranges from brown and orange to yellow and white. Some Kitsune are born with some unique markings on their faces. Kitsune can have from one to nine tails, being a direct representation of their magical prowess. Three or four is the most common number and any tails after the four mark becomes rarer and rarer, nine being the rarest. Having one or two tails is also uncommon, but still happens. What very rarely happens, however, is if a Kitsune is born tailless, possessing no magical power but being stronger physically. Kitsune apparel mainly consists of light clothing that has some traditional japanese similarities, such as kimonos. Population There are around 34,000 individual Kitsune around, most of them keeping to the safety of their own city. Some small outposts/camps exist, but only a handful Kitsune inhabit these locations. Size The tallest a Kitsune can get is roughly 2 meters, the more average being height 1,5-1,8 meters. Strength The upper torso of the Kitsune is less strong than an average human males, but their legs are four times stronger, allowing landing from high places without noticable harm, as well as good jumping ability. Speed The strong legs of the Kitsune allow them to run very quickly. The pads on their paw feet also make their steps extremely silent. Special ability Kitsune have their own innate magic that they are taught to harness at a young age. This magic can be channeled by their hands, tails or an outside catalyst. Channeling with the tails is a lot harder than using a catalyst or just hands, and it is mostly only available for Seven-Tailed Kitsune and above. Using just hands to channel magic is the weakest method, so using catalysts of some sort is more common. Only a Nine-Tailed Kitsune can use magic to it's fullest potential, no matter the way it is channeled. The magic aura is always colored ghostly blue. While Kitsune are already potent when it comes to magic, there is one discipline where a Kitsune is an irrefutable champion. All Kitsune are very proficcient with illusions, being able to make others perceive the world differently and trick their basic senses. There is next to no Kitsune who don't know illusion magic. Six of the strongest illusionists in Kitsune society called The Elusive Six are responsible for the extremely strong illusion that hides their great city. Kitsune tails themselves are highly magical, even when detached from the body and are therefore a valuable thing to certain sources. Gladly, only a handful know this fact, but that is a handful too much. Weakness Their bodies are fragile and their lack of proper strength may lead to some rather dangerous situations. Without their magic they are much more vulnerable. Reproduction They reproduce just like any other mammalian race. Twins are quite common. Behaviour Their society is somewhat matriarchal, the male-female ratio being 40-60. While the males tend to do the "heavy" work and females tend have more influence, this is not a constant. Even while matriarchal the Kitsune still see the other gender as equals. The Kitsune as a society are rather peaceful. They are protective of their home and families but aside from that they rarely show signs of aggression. They are also quite reclusive and rarely leave the safety of their city. They also are very cautious towards outsidersanything not Kitsune and avoid contact if possible. Another great virtue of the Kitsune society is loyalty. If, and once they trust you, they will be your most loyal friend/companion. However, betray this trust and you will be scorned for the rest of your life. This also shows in Kitsune mating, as a Kitsune usually mate for life, being very choosy and careful about who they open their hearts to. But once a connection is made, it will most likely last till the other dies. Widowed Kitsune rarely ever take a new mate. Kitsune are very faithful to their Leader, The Kyuubi, a Nine-Tailed Kitsune who has been chosen to lead the entire society due to their wisdom and power. Insulting The Kyuubi while in a presence of a Kitsune is a very bad idea. Every Kitsune looks up to their leader as a role model and, in some cases, even as a mother who guides them in their path to life. The current Kyuubi is a Nine-Tailed Kitsune named Gumiho. Kitsune are also a bit religious, often praying to their nameless Goddess, or The Divine Lady, a Ten-Tailed Kitsune of legend. There are specifically trained Kitsune, the Priestesses, whose sole goal is to traverse outside the city to look for information about their lost, but not forgotten deity. With The Kyuubi's blesing for their quest, as well as two warriors as escorts, they traverse the outside world looking for any sort of knowledge of their Goddess. These Priestesses must be virgin females and must take an oath of purity, the loss of which would mean undescribable shame and loss of purpose. Intelligence Kitsune are a fully sapient race. They can speak equish/english, and a chosen few learn to speak their old tongue(basically earth japanese). They can craft clothes, some light armor, weapons as well as maintain farmland and contruct buildings (as their great city shows). Lifespan+diet An average Kitsune lifespan is roughly 140 years. Nine Tailed Kitsune have increased lifespan of over 2500 years, technically becoming lesser/demi gods. The Kitsune are omnivores and can eat meat, as well as vegetation and mushrooms. And fish. Location The great city of the Kitsune, Tsuki-no-Hinansho, or the Lunar Haven, is located somewhere in the unexplored territories, the illusions cast on it making it nearly impossible to locate without assitance from the Kitsune themselves. Otherwise there are six outposts/small villages spread around. Architecture and Weaponry Kitsune architecture shows similarities to a mix of traditional japanese and chinese styles. As weapons the Kitsune mostly use staffs and bows. Katana-like short swords are less common, as making them takes time and is difficult, but are imbued with magic making them sharper and more durable. Only high ranking Kitsune use these. The personal guards of The Kyuubi use spears shaped like the crescent moon. Then there are the catalysts. These can be self made special staves or hand held charms. Little value as weapons, unless cleverly fused into something combat worthy, such as most staves. Lore It is said in old Kitsune legends that the Kitsune used to be mere foxes. Just another part of the ecosystem, mere animals. Then one night a spirit descended from the nights sky at the time of the fullmoon and took a walk in the forest. However, the forest was thick and the foliage blocked out the moonlight, causing the spirit to lose her way. For hours the spirit tried to find her way out of the forest, but her attempts were in vain. The spirit grew desperate and eventually lost her motivation to continue on. It was then, when the spirit had given up hope that a fox came to her and beckoned the spirit to follow, which the spirit, due to lack of options, did. It did not take long for the spirit to find the way out of the forest, all thanks to the helpful fox. More than thankful for the foxes help, the spirit wanted to repay such kindness and helpfulness. She gave the fox a part of herself, granting the fox great intelligence, the gift of magic and speech as well a new form. And so the first Kitsune came into existance. A Kitsune with ten tails. Using it's newly given gift of speech, the Kitsune asked the spirit what it should do now that it knew so much. The spirit only smiled and said, "Live," before ascending back to where she came from. The Kitsune took the spirit's advice and lived, but not too long after she discovered that living was not so easy. She was lonely. She wondered what she could do to ease her loneliness, but she could think of nothing. Then she saw a fox coming towards her with curiousity. And that was when she got an idea. Using the magic she had been given she took a piece of herself and gave a small amount to the fox, giving it a part of her own power. So came to be the second Kitsune. Thrilled by this new idea, the Kitsune and her new friend went to spread her gift. And so the Kitsune race was born. At some point in time the Ten-Tailed Kitsune just vanished into thin air. No one knows where she went, but a legend states that one day she will return to her people, her children. Lore of Important Characters *Ten-Tailed Kitsune/The Goddess/The Divine Lady: A highly revered Goddess of the Kitsune. Not much is known of her in the present day, but it has not lessened the entire races reverence of her. *Gumiho, The Sage: The current Kyuubi of the Kitsune, and the leader of their people. The most powerful and wise Kitsune alive. Is one of the only twin siblings that have both reached the Nine-Tailed level. *Kumiho, The Masked: Gumiho's twin sister and the other part of the only time in their recorded history that both twins have gained nine tails. Has gone missing with no known reason, but really has gone travelling. Loves to wear and craft masks, thus her namesake. *The Elusive Six: A group of six most powerful and skilled illusionists amongst the Kitsune responsible for the powerful illusion hiding the city. They are rarely seen and some even doubt their existance. Only The Kyuubi knows their identities. Category:World Category:All Category:Race Category:Canon